Think of Me, Daddy!
by YourMonarch
Summary: basically this is WAY under aged eren uses handcuffs on WAY over aged erwin and has to learn how to fuck himself on his daddy's cock all by himself


basically this is erwin/eren incest child porn, enjoy

* * *

Everything was quiet and peaceful that lazy weekend afternoon. Summer was just beginning, so there was a comfortable warmth winding throughout the house. Cicadas buzzed just outside the windows, followed by a child's laughter, giving the neighborhood a friendly atmosphere. Eren played outside in the sunflower garden that he and his father put together two summers ago, rolling around in the full, soft grass and sticking his little nose into the bright, beautiful petals of the flowers. His hair was a bit damp because of all the running around he had been doing in that heat and he had dirt decorating his cheeks, but he had always been a rowdy little boy and small things like that didn't bother him all too much. He continued to entertain himself, while inside, his papa was talking on the phone with a certain someone.

"Levi, you can't act like that towards every client. It's our job to be patient." Erwin laid on his king size bed, cradling his cell phone between his shoulder and ear. His quick fingers slammed down the keys of his laptop in front of him, sighing as he filled out the paperwork that finalized his customer's purchase of their new house. He heard a nasally voice break through the speakers. "Well fuck him, I don't want to work with some shit-head that changes their mind every other day. Pick a damn house and stick to it." He hissed. Erwin could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Erwin chuckled quietly to avoid getting his ass chewed out about being too kind. The older of the two changed the subject for his own well being. "Listen, I've gotta go, Eren will be getting hungry soon." The blonde shifted up and peeked out of the window on the second story to look into the backyard. His son was staring intently at a croaking green frog, crawling towards it on all fours, very slowly, in attempt to sneak up on it. "Okay. See you Monday." Levi hung up without giving his friend the chance to say his goodbye. Erwin locked his phone and set it down on the nightstand beside the bed. The blonde sighed and locked his fingers behind his neck, stretching, letting a deep groan leave his throat. He always told Eren to come in as soon as the sky started turning into an orange glow. He had time.

The blonde saved the file he was working before he closed it and bit his lip as he opened up a new Web page. He typed in the name of his new favorite porn website and began to filter through the tags. Twink, creampie, doggy style. While he was looking through the videos to choose from, Erwin slid the laptop down to his thighs and began to rub his fingers over his soft member through his sweats. By the time he actually chose one, he pulled his hardening length from his bottoms and slowly stroked himself. The sound of a whiny boy started playing through his speakers and the familiar hard slap of skin did, as well. Half way through the eight minute video, Erwin was panting, seriously close to the edge. He was blocking out all other senses besides sight and sound. He was totally transfixed on the two guys fucking on his screen and the heat in his stomach. Sure, he was a bit old to be watching porn, but he has been so busy with work lately, he hasn't had the chance to get a good fuck in a while. He was so tuned into the video, he completely tuned out the sound of tiny footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"-dy! Daddy, look!" Eren yelled as he burst into the open door, waving something wild in his hands. The small boy was obviously oblivious to the lewd things his father was taking part in. Erwin quickly paused the video and pulled up the band of his sweats over his pulsating cock. His bare chest had a shine of sweat over it and his breathing picked up twofold. God damn it, he was so close. Eren crawled up the tall bed and laughed as he shoved the objects he had in Erwin's face. "Look, I'm a cop!" He shouted, wide, shining eyes looking expectantly to his father for some sort of praise or sign of acknowledgement. In his dirty hands were the two pairs of leather handcuffs he bought to try out with his friend, coworker, and fuck-buddy, Levi. Erwin let out an internal yell and sighed. "Eren, those-" He started, but was quickly cut off by an excited shriek. "You're under arrest, Mister!" The eight-year-old fumbled around with the cuffs for a bit before he plopped himself on his father's stomach and began to make quick time of his work. In a matter of minutes, Eren had Erwin's wrists pinned to the headboard. Erwin knew Eren would be stubborn and have his play with him, but would let him go in a matter of minutes. If not, he could undo the buckles himself, but it would probably take him a few tries. His son giggled and laid his light body on his father's torso, resting his chin on the large pectoral muscles.

 _"Oh!"_

Eren yelped after he felt something nudge his bottom. He had been shifting around so much that when he finally got comfortable, his round ass backed right up onto something hard poking from his daddy's pants. "Eren, let your papa go." Erwin insisted, swallowing and trying to move his hips around so he wasn't shoving his hard-on right into Eren's round cheeks. The tan boy smiled and sat up once again, looking around the room innocently, or at least playing the innocent act, until he set eyes on the older man's laptop. He stared for a very long time, dark brows furrowing, distorting his face into a deep set frown. "Daddy, why?" He whined, reaching over and slamming down the lid of the laptop. "Daddy, you should think of me like that, _not someone else!_ " He cried, slapping his soft palms against Erwin's broad chest. The blonde huffed, a worn out smile playing on his lips. "Eren, sweetie, I know. Just let papa go and he'll explain." He tried. Of course his little devil wasn't going to take that.

"Daddy, is that why your peepee is so big in your pants right now?" The brunette whined, jutting out his lower lip. His eyebrows were quirked upwards and his eyes were big, but clearly showing signs of everything but hurt. Dainty hands trailed down Erwin's well-sculpted muscles until they reached that huge lump in his pants. "Daddy, tell me! Why is it so big?" Eren whimpered, wrapping both hands around the hot dick inside the soft sweat pants and started pumping slowly. "Yes, Angel, I am big because of those boys." Erwin gulped, biting the inside of his cheek. Those bright green eyes staring up at the blonde were anything but innocent. Eren sucked at his lower lip when he wrapped his fingertips over the edge of the grey sweat pants. "Papa, think of me now, okay? Pretty please?" He whined, slipping the elastic down and over Erwin's thick balls. His father cleared his throat and curled his toes.

The young boy shimmied down between his father's legs and grinned. "I haven't seen Daddy's pretty cock in forever!" He squealed and leaned forward to kiss the leaking slit of the hard tip. He opened up his lips and pushed in the head, sucking gently just as he slid both hands up to grip onto the hairy base. His mouth was so sleek, like hot silk surrounding his length. Erwin balled his hands up into fists, staring down at his child sucking his dick like a woman in a whore house. Eren closed his eyes and kicked his feet up in the air, lying on his tummy as he sucked his papa's cock down to the hilt. Even if Eren was just eight years old, he knew very well how to pleasure his father. The brunette stayed down and swallowed, his slimy throat clenching around the thick member. Before long, he threw his head up and gasped in a long breath. His petite hands rode up and down his daddy's shaft quickly, then stuck the pointy tip of his tongue into Erwin's slit and pressed as hard as he could. His thin lips wrapped around the oozing head of the fat cock and moaned loudly against him.

"E- Eren..." Erwin stuttered. His child lifted his head and panted, the heated dick resting against his upper lip and cheek. He gently sucked below the dripping head as he waited for his father to finish what he had wanted to say. The blonde sighed in pleasure, cock twitching when he saw his baby spreading his thighs apart to suck at his heavy balls. "Sweetheart, unbuckle daddy." He whispered. Eren whined loudly, shaking his head. " _No, not until I'm done!" He lifted his head from between his father's legs, lips wet and sticky. Erwin slowly rolled his hips up involuntarily at the sight of his sleepy, lust ridden boy, rubbing his veiny member against Eren's parted lips. The boy blushed and giggled, giving Erwin's pink tip a long, wet kiss, rubbing his tongue flat against him. "Papa, you want me to keep sucking your big, sexy cock, huh?" He grinned and sat up, pulling down Erwin's grey sweat pants and tugging them off of his legs. He was now completely nude and his child was just taking in the view as if it were a simple that wouldn't really catch the eye of anybody._

Eren's eyes widened and his eyebrows perked up. Erwin could tell he had another hair-brain idea. Eren climbed over the muscular body and reached out to pull on the handle of the night stand. The blonde groaned out loud at what he saw.

In his child's right hand was a translucent pink, flexible dildo. In the left was a bottle of lube.

"Do you want Daddy to put that in you? You have to let me go, if you do." Erwin was sparking up a hope inside himself, feeling a warmth rise in his chest. Eren was so cute whenever he asked his papa to penetrate him. "No, I'm putting it in you!" The child laughed and sat on his father's stomach so that Erwin saw his back. The man felt his stomach drop. The brunette laid down so their stomachs were touching and began to blow his father's huge cock once again. "Eren, no- Don't put anything inside Daddy." He protested, knees raising so he could try and get Eren to slide down. Dear lord, it was so degrading for a man like himself if his little boy put a dildo inside of him. Eren held on to his father's hips, sucking long and hard on the length in his mouth. _"_ _Mm!"_ His baby whined and moaned against the stimulated cock in his slutty mouth. Before Erwin could blink, the eight-year-old had his skinny, lubed up fingers at his entrance. Eren pushed and pushed his two tiny fingers forward, before he was successfully inside the blonde's hole.

" _Fuck, Eren." Erwin sighed, closing his eyes. His child's index and middle finger were in Erwin's entrance as far as they could go, which wasn't very far. A head of dark, chocolate hair was bobbing quickly up and down his wet cock. Eren drooled and whined all over his papa's fat dick, his nose pressing into the tight balls. He pulled up a tad, puffy pink lips still wrapped around the mushroom head to taste the bitter pre on his tongue. "Mmf, Dahddy taesh sho goo!" Eren squealed, almost spewing out gibberish because of the cock that crammed his mouth full. Following the actions that his father usually did, he pulled his fingers out of the tight ring of flesh and deemed him ready. The small boy drenched the dildo in sweet flavored lube and began to carelessly shove it inside Erwin's unprepared hole._

 _"God, fuck!"_ The blonde yelled, jerking his hips up. "God dammit, Eren!" He grimaced. The dildo stretched him to ungodly sizes, causing him to clench his stomach and close his eyes tight. Eren whipped his head up, breaking the lines of thick, milky spit that ran from his lips to Erwin's length. "B- But it feels really, _really_ good when you do it to me." The boy pouted. Despite his upsetting tone of voice, he still pushed and shoved the sticky dildo inside his father. Erwin began to appreciate how much girth his son could take without complaining.

Slowly, very slowly, his entrance was completely taken by the dildo. He was stretched out, but given no time to really adjust. His impatient Eren was pushing and pulling the sex toy in between his thighs as fast as his arms could move. The child flicked his slick tongue around the slit of his papa's cock, sometimes ducking lower and giving the head a loving suck. Sweet moans from Eren sent teasing vibrations through Erwin's entire length and straight to the nice warmth gathering in his stomach. Eren's small feet naturally rested against Erwin's shoulders, giving his daddy a nice view of his big ass compact in his tight little shorts. While his lips rode up and down the slippery dick and his wrist flicked the toy into his father, Eren's knees shifted to either side of Erwin's torso, so his soft toes rested right on his daddy's nipples. He carefully curled his little toes and began to gently rub at Erwin's perky nipples.

The man beneath Eren was writhing in new found pleasure. "O- Oh, _fuck_ , baby..." Erwin cursed, his breath broken and hoarse. Both his heart and cock were pounding and his lungs were going about a mile a minute. Pleasure was washing over him when he saw pure white. A loud, cracked moan left Erwin when as he came. His wrists pulled against the handcuffs attaching him to the headboard and his abs clenched as he shot hot, milky come down his baby's throat.

Eren gulped and gulped, stalling his hand as he focused on swallowing down all of the thick come that splashed into his mouth and slid down his throat. Most of the come made its way comfortably into Eren's belly, but some of it dribbled down his lips. The happy brunette slid the pink toy out from his daddy's bottom and sat up, turning back around face his father. "Are you thinking of me now, Papa?" Eren asked, smiling sweetly, as if he hadn't just harassed the man that was usually in charge of him. Erwin swallowed down a hard lump in his throat and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. They were sharp, but his pupils were blown wide. His voice came out as smooth as black silk. "Eren..." He started, catching his son's attention. Eren was all ears after he heard the tone of Erwin's voice, leaning forward and biting his lip. His lips were almost pressed against his father's, since they were so close. Erwin continued, "If you do not get undressed right now and ride Daddy's cock, I'll unbuckle these handcuffs, put you in my place, and fuck your slutty ass until you can't walk. You don't want that to happen again, right?" The man cooed, making his voice sound as sweet as honey. Eren whined and wrapped his arms around the blonde's thick, sweaty neck. The eight-year-old shook his head and whined. "Daddy, let me sit on your huge dick, I want it that way!" He wailed and pulled on Erwin's damp blonde locks. Erwin leaned up and bit at his son's neck, earning him a loud whine from his baby in response. "Get to it, then."

Eren didn't have to be told twice, and began stripping from all of his clothes in a flash. Within mere seconds, his lithe body was sprawled out between Erwin's legs, on his back, and his slippery fingers were stretching himself out. "Daddy,I can't wait for you to put it inside me! I want Daddy's milk inside me!" He whined and cried, needy, even though he was already shoving two fingers inside his fluttering hole. Another finger was added to the mix and shoved desperately inside Eren's little hole. Eren's eyes were glossy and lazily closing at the feeling he was making inside his body, rubbing around and curling his fingers to try and quickly find his special spot. "Daddy, I can't find it!" He bellowed, tears streaming down his face while he shoved his fingers harder and faster into his ass, causing the lube to start foaming. Erwin bit his lips, already painfully hard again. His cock twitched every time his baby shed tears over not being able to find his prostate.

"Sit on Daddy's cock and let him find it for you."

The small boy whimpered when he pulled his wet fingers from his ass, but climbed up his father's large body without much complaint. "P- Put it in, Papa..." Eren sniffed, rubbing his weeping erection into the blonde's tough stomach. Erwin's laugh rumbled deep in his chest, rolling his hips calmly, the head of his cock brushing against Eren's hairless balls. "Baby, you tied me up, so you have to put it in yourself. This is the consequence." He chuckled, tilting his head and humming as he closely watched his son's facial expression. "B- But, Daddy!" He yelled. Eren brought up his hands to wipe at his beautifully colored eyes, bottom lip quivering. "Do you want Papa's dick inside? Hm?" Erwin immediately turned on his loving, deceiving voice again. Eren nodded slowly and turned his eyes downwards, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Then you need to use your hands and sit down on Daddy's cock. Use lube, Baby." He directed, almost smiling at how cute his confused little boy was. Eren had never even tried this position with his daddy, not once, so he was lost on what to do and how to get Papa's fat cock inside of him by himself.

Slow hands grabbed the lube and lathered Erwin's cock completely, before Eren's meaty thighs were placed on either side of his father's hips. "Daddy, I- I'm scared..." He whimpered and sniffed up a bit of dribble coming from his nose. Erwin tried so hard to hide his smirk, but his sweet façade couldn't be held up for too much longer. "Hold up Daddy's cock, right underneath your hole." The blonde bit his lip hard to hide the quiet laugh he was attempting to hold back. Eren nodded and grabbed at the hard girth pressed stubbornly against Erwin's lower stomach. One hand was holding onto the tip very firmly, his arm wrapping through his legs, and his other hand was wiping at his dripping nose. "Now you sit down, so Daddy's cock slips inside you." Eren blushed and sucked at his quivering bottom lip. Carefully, he began to lower his hips, thighs quaking under his weight.

When Erwin felt that tight heat sucking his cock in, he moaned in appreciation. "Baby-" He called, trying to get his child's attention. Eren only cried out in response. He had never be in control of how deep his daddy went in when they started having sex, but now he had a hold of the reins. It felt odd to stop to adjust while half-standing on his knees, so he only clenched his small entrance and continued to slide down. "D- Daddy!" He whined, eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open, saliva sliding down his chin. "I can't m- make it stop!" He whimpered and tightened around his papa, making it difficult to keep sliding down comfortably. "Sweetheart-" Erwin groaned from how tight his little boy was getting, pulling on his restraints. "Eren, Angel, loosen up." He moaned, trying to roll into that amazing ass. "If you do that, Papa's dick will be all the way inside and he'll make your tummy feel warm. You like it when Papa does that, right?" He panted, more sweat forming on his brow. Watching his baby slide down his thick cock with such an innocent, worried expression on his face, with teary eyes and wet lips, he felt like the most blessed man on the Earth.

"Trust Daddy. He'll make you feel good."

Eren listened and bit his lip, focusing on Erwin's throbbing length inside of him. It was hot, and wet, and made him feel full. And he loved his daddy so much, so he wanted to make him happy. Leisurely, his hole began to relax, and his facial expression showed it. "That's it... Take Papa's big cock all the way." Erwin murmured and pushed up, his hips greeting his son's rounded, plush ass. Eren was down all the way, feeling his perineum brushing against Erwin's coarse public hair.

 _"Oh, Daddy..."_

Eren moaned, his delicate fingers squeezing at his father's biceps. His stunning, forest colored eyes closed and his lips parted, only to let out a pleased sigh. "Move, Eren." Erwin insisted, his body shivering with warmth at how luscious his son felt inside. Eren, now feeling better that he was relaxed, placed his child-sized palms on Erwin's lower stomach and pushed himself up. He slid up the solid cock and dropped himself back down, quicker than when he was first adjusting. "Yeah!" Eren squealed, humping quickly, making his hips jerk up and down just at the base of the blonde's girth. Erwin grunted, hips shoving up into his already full Eren. The way his baby's belly seemed to grow when he had his daddy's cock inside him, made Erwin crazy with lust.

Eren lifted himself again, this time with more vigor, and slammed himself right back down. His head was instantly filled with love and sex. His papa was a handsome and extremely loving man, and his penis made him all the more better. The tan little body was bouncing up and down on Erwin's hips in seconds. Eren's sex bobbed, proudly leaking, between his legs. Erwin stilled his movements, enthralled with how fast his son could go by himself. Would his young Eren make himself come or would he want his father to fuck him hard and deep against the pillows?

Chocolate colored hair was darkened and tanned skin was glistening with sweat. Eren's face was bright red, up to his ears, and his head was facing downwards. When his daddy fucked him, he was usually on his back, so he could hide some of his body with the blankets on the bed, or he was on his tummy, so he didn't have to show Erwin anything at all besides his back and entrance. But now, Daddy was like a hawk stalking his prey - eyes planted on Eren's erection, his thighs, his dusty pink nipples, his full tummy, and the curve of his ass taking in his length. Eren couldn't hide at all. "Daddy, stop looking!" He cried, continuing to ride the man's dick without much thought. Erwin only hummed in response, biting the inside of his cheek.

Eren began panting, hard, and soon his thighs were shaking quite a bit. His frantic movements had slowed some, but his sexual drive was far from over. "Daddy, I want you to m- make me feel good!" He whined, leaning up Erwin's body to grip at the leather bounds around his father's wrists. In this position, Eren's back was arched ludicrously to reach was he was grabbing for. Erwin's hips moved on his own will, shoving his cock deep inside his boy. This position was what Eren needed. The blonde's hips were almost punishing, in a way, fucking into Eren brutally and without much intention to stop. The tan boy mewled and threw his head back, fingers locking onto the handcuffs to hold on and keep his ass high in the air. _"Daddy! Harder!"_ Eren screamed, his small chest pressing up against Erwin's face as he attempted to unbuckle his father. His ass bounced and Eren couldn't seem to hold himself steady when Papa fucked him so deep, but he tried his hardest to undo the buckles.

Finally, the cuffs came off.

 _"Daddy, fuck me!"_ Eren yelped as Erwin finally wrapped his brawny arms around his tiny child. Erwin bolted his hands to his baby's sides and slammed him down onto his full cock. "Eren, _you bad boy_." The blonde growled, sitting up a bit to press his forehead to his son's, never once stopping the movement of his hips. Eren was a drooling mess, wrapping his scrawny arms around his father's well-built shoulders, scratching his chewed nails up his father's back. "I'm a bad boy, Daddy, fuck me hard!" Eren spewed out more and more lewd words to stroke the man's ego and get him what he wanted. "Papa, I love your fat cock, it's so _yummy! Fuck my boy pussy harder!"_ Eren squealed with delight, latching his hands onto the sides of Erwin's sharp jaw and pressed his puffy, bitten lips against his father's. The kiss, if you would even call it that, was wet and definitely messy. Saliva slid down their chins and their tongues were trusted in every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. Moans could be heard between the two of them, but neither of them planned to quiet down.

Eren's head was being thrown back and forth due to the rough thrusts Erwin gave him. A long whine left the little one's mouth, his voice fluctuating in volume every time thatdelicious cock hit him deep inside. "Daddy, I love you!" Eren cried, gripping onto his father's hair as Erwin leaned his baby back to lie down. "I love you, baby..." The blonde whispered in a husky voice against his son's sweaty hair. He placed his tough arms on either side of Eren's head, rolling his hips smoothly and rubbing the head of his engorged cock into the little nub of pleasure inside his boy. Eren squealed and squeezed his ass tight around Papa's cock, pressing his bitten lips against Erwin's. The kiss was sweet, but lust filled.

Erwin moaned deeply, sliding one of his hands down to press his index finger and thumb against either side of Eren's small cock to pump him with speed. His hot dick drove deep inside his small boy, biting his lower lip and pounding as hard and as fast as he could into his baby's jiggling ass. "Fuck... Mn, baby..." He gulped loudly, furrowing his brows and pulling his cock so far back that it slipped out of Eren's slightly loose entrance. "Daddy, no! _M- More!"_ The eight-year-old was nearly sobbing out in unfathomable pleasure, reaching his hands down to spread his fat cheeks, two fingers hooking inside his hole to pull himself apart even wider. _"Put it back inside my pussy!"_

Erwin was about to lose it.

The large man gripped his cock and slammed back into his son, hips slapping against thighs. Eren couldn't keep his eyes open at this point -the only thing he could keep open was his babbling mouth. Both of them were so close to the edge, but Eren had broke first. His immature body writhed in pure ecstasy, his little toes curled and his body went rigid as soon as his first little shot of come left his body. His screams were almost deafening, but it pleased his father and shook him right down to the core. Erwin just gripped onto the thin hips before him and continued to destroy that nice ass. He sounded almost like a rabid beast from the way he huffed and groaned. His internal instinct was to just keep fucking, to come. And soon enough, he did. Eren was squealing loudly as his papa filled him up with hot loads of come. It didn't stop right away either. Eren began to whine that his tummy was getting too full.

Erwin softened and pulled out of Eren's entrance, watching his fresh sperm slip from those tan cheeks. The blonde's face was a bit pink from the over exertion of his body, but he still felt wonderful. The after glow of his intense orgasm was blissful. Erwin was basking in warm shivers and the calming of his heart, but most of all, he enjoyed the fact that his baby loved him enough to do such a thing with him.

"Papa..." Eren whimpered quietly.

The man shifted his ice-blue eyes up to his son's teary face, then back down to his ass. His pink, puckering hole was pushing out the sticky fluid his daddy filled him with. When Eren pulled his thighs open to show his father what a mess he was, Erwin couldn't help chuckling and leaning down to give his baby a light kiss on the forehead. "Do you want Daddy to clean you up?" The man asked in a caring voice, a genuine one, not the lustful trickery he tried playing on his son earlier. Eren only nodded and kissed the other's sweaty neck. Erwin traveled down his baby's body, kissing at his clavicle, the center of his sternum, his naval, then right at his hip bone. Before Eren had the chance to lose his patience, his father had his lips firmly pressed at his boy's dripping entrance. With two sets of fingers to help spread the tiny entrance wide, Erwin's tongue slid in the hot ass easily and he began to suck. His own come filled his mouth and he swallowed it down, locking eyes with his over-stimulated son while doing so. His slick, pink tongue moved around inside Eren, pressing at his inner walls, trying to reach deep inside. The little one's entrance opened and closed around his papa's tongue, and breathless noises left Eren's dry mouth. _"D- Dah..."_ He whined, bucking his hips down onto Erwin's mouth. Knowing that Eren was getting impatient, he slipped two thick fingers into the hole, swirling them around, before pulling them out. Most of the come left the child's body after his daddy's quick clean.

Eren sat up a bit, gripped at Erwin's dirty hand, and sucked off the last of the remaining come from his two fingers. Eren closed his eyes and continuously sucked at the man's digits, like an infant sucking at a bottle. The blonde brushed his free hand through his son's chocolate stands of hair, then removed his wet fingers from the boy's needy mouth. Eren sat up completely and leaned into his father's grip. Erwin leaned back against the head of the bed and cradled his baby between his protective arms. "Daddy," Eren hummed gently, stroking the pads of his fingers down Erwin's chest, "I love you."

The feisty side of Eren was tucked away, for now at least, and the gooey love of the child seeped through. Erwin grinned and kissed the perky nose of his boy, while massaging his scalp softly. "I love you too, sweetheart." Erwin responded, brushing his thumb right below his child's left eye, stroking his cheek until his sleepy eyes closed. Eren nestled his face into the crook of Erwin's neck and planted a soft kiss against his skin, falling comfortably into sleep as his daddy said one last thing to him, "I'm always thinking of you, Eren."

* * *

if you liked it, don't be afraid to favorite the story!

also, message me with any one shot ideas/kinks with your favorite snk pairings if you want a special story just for you!

(ill probably write most of them, aka im an avid smut fan with messed up kinks)


End file.
